Whaaat?
by IlexLuna
Summary: We weren't finished shagging for twenty-five seconds when he said, "Hermione, I slept with Ron." one shot.


p.s. i tried to make this as close as possible to cannon.

I always knew that my mind was a perverted, scary place. Everyone has secrets right? Well I will never tell anyone - ever - how perverted I am. I thought I would probably disgust Ron. I mean... he's my _boyfriend_. Whenever I say this I get more strange looks than I would at a Christian Convention dressed as a transexual. Ron Weasley is one jealous mother fucker. I don't know where he gets it! Well... duh. He's a Weasley. I've noticed this jealousy problem lately because of my own perverted mind getting me in trouble. I swear my mind has a mind of it's own. I guess that's what happens when you enjoy reading and studying. Hey those people are out there! I'm one of them.

Anyway, I was beginning to get flirty with Harry because my mind began going somewhere it shouldn't have. I will put this as bluntly as possible.

I started imagining having a threesome with Ron and my best friend, Harry. I know. I know!

What the fuck Hermione?! But I would never dare say anything to either of them. As far as I knew, to those two the word "faggot" was a worse insult than "your mother." Especially for Ron. To fill a huge gap so we don't waste time, Ron left for a week with Charlie. He still had such a child like concept of danger. He wanted to go so that he could do something stupid. Good on him if something happens. He's going to drag me down with him because I'll be devistated if he comes home hurt. But he never does. I know it's sick but I would love it if he could just break his leg or something, so that he would never put me through worrying again. But I digress. Harry stayed because he was working. On his day off we had sex. Yes, I am aware it was wrong to cheat on Ron. I love Ron in ways I honestly didn't know I could love someone. But I am just so damn perverted, I had gotten myself so horny... I just... lost control. I shouldn't know this, but it's easy to cheat on someone.

You just tell yourself, oh, no one will ever find out.

Honestly, most of the time they don't. But the guilt eats away at most people. Not me. I was confident. Afterward I actually felt good about having sex with Harry. He was still inside me panting heavily; his face buried in my hair. We weren't finished shagging for twenty-five seconds. We were still out of breath when he said, "Hermione, I slept with Ron."

Two things happened all at once. I felt like a huge concrete block had fallen on top of me, crushing me into the bed. And I felt a hot, burning sensation rush back to my pussy. I shuddered and said, "Whaaa...t?"

Harry gave me a sad look and kissed me on the lips, flicking his tounge into my mouth. "I am so sorry," he whispered, pressing his forhead against mine. "Really."

When he saw my face he froze. My cheeks it felt very hot, I knew I must have gone very pink. Plus I could actually feel my eyes glazing over. He looked down toward my pelvis. I realized he did this because he was still inside and he felt me get wet again.

" 'The fuck...?" he said looking at me as if a daisy had sprouted from the top of my skull. He let himself fall on top of me, his face hidden in my hair. He was still breathing deeply, I embraced him.

"I don't know what to say." I told Harry after a moment or two. "Me either." he replied.

Harry lifted his head and hovered over my eyes looking deeply into them. I smiled and kissed him. His lips felt so different than Ron's. They felt good. Just different. I sighed into his mouth and allowed my tounge to wander into his mouth where mine met his. He ran his tounge sluggishly along mine. I moaned dreamily.

"I don't know, Hermione... " he huffed, looking stumped, "I didn't think you'd take it like that." We sat up and I leaned against his body. "I know."

"If you tell me, that you thought what I told you was hot- I am going to shit right here." I laughed nervously, "Please dont."

The truth was, it kind of bothered me. I knew it was wrong because I had just cheated on Ron, too. But you forget about the other person easily. If he knew I did this, it would probably be the exact same sensation.

"Oh okay," he said, seeming in a state of strange relief, "Well, good, then. Really good."

--

As time went on, I focused my thoughts on two things that came from having sex with Harry. The event with Harry had opened my eyes that my fantacies actually had a good chance of becoming reality. But I also felt a horrible tightness in my stomach. Had I not been good enough in bed for him? Or was he just a bisexual with needs for both sexes? I knew it would be beneficial to find out the truth. Because if Ron has other needs I understand. And if he was just smashed and did it by accident, that was fine, too. But I couldn't stand the idea that I was just so boring in bed he went to(what my have been for him) the dark side. Trying to become aroused in some way. I had read everything I could from every source about sex. Although I didn't have alot of hands-on sex before I was dating Ron, I felt like I knew a hell of alot from reading. And he tells me that I blow his mind. Maybe he's lying?

I decided I wouldn't say a word until the opportunity presented itself.

A month later, it did. We were at Ron's house. The second summer sence we'd left Hogwarts - and the tormenting. Harry was turning twenty. We didn't go anywhere special. We thought it would be fun to just go to The Leaky Cauldron. We invited Neville, Luna and Ginny along. We drank butterbeer and stayed there talking late into the night. We all left to the Burrow at two o-clock in the morning. We hung around outside under the stars, each one of us on a new level of smashed. All I could taste was the thick sweetness of butterbeer and alcohol in the back of my throat. Ron had his arms around me. I was always thrilled when Ron was drunk because he was so clingy. It was the frist time I could relax and forget about Harry and what had been going through my mind. We stood outside with moths circling the enchanted lamp hanging over our heads. Apparently we were talking and laughing too loud because Mrs. Weasley gave us a warning from inside. Neville and Luna insisted that they were too drunk to stay and apparated whever they were going to sleep. Ginny was throwing up violently for a half an hour before going to bed.

Leaving only Ron, Harry and me.

Alone.

Ron and I were embracing on the couch. His lips were so hot and wet, his tounge was fighting with mine. His hand was grasping my breast. My hand was rubbing the hard bulge in his pants. In a frenzy I left rubbing his cock from the outside to undo his jeans with one hand and then I pulled down his zipper. My eyes were shut and I was breathing very deeply. His hand felt so good. He really knew how to touch me, he still does. I lifted my hand to grasp his hair as a thank you for making me feel so good. Suddenly I heard Ron let out a soft cry, "Aawh!"

I thought it was because he wanted me to touch his cock. So my hand left his hair and I ran my hand down his neck, chest and stomach. When I reached his length and attempted to grasp it I opened my eyes and found something startling.

Another hand.

Harry's hand.

Harry was kneeling on the floor grasping Ron's dick. His own pants were around his thighs and I could see Harry's erection through his boxers. I gasped, and Ron opened his eyes. I had actually forgotten he was there

"What the fu... ck!?" Ron sat for a few seconds staring at Harry before pushing me over, to the end of the couch. He was out of Harry's reach. "What are you doing?" he didn't seem mad. He just didn't understand. "I told Hermione." Harry said.

"What are you talking about? Told her what?" Ron looked as though he was lost somewhere in Antarctica.

"I told her we shagged mate."

Ron sat up straight, staring down at Harry looking slightly horrified. "When did we shag?" Harry glanced toward me as if you say, 'What the fuck?'

"Uh... like two months ago..." he began, "Don't you remember? We were out with Lee and George that night..."

Ron shook his head and looked back at me with an identical to Harry's. Ron was in disbelief. "Not the night we were drinking all of that fire whiskey!?" Harry nodded wordlessly. Ron went pale. "I thought it was a dream."

Harry seemed to be at a loss for words. I was furious. He was obviously lying. "How could you have 'thought it was a dream'?" I demanded. Ron looked at me as if he were being condemed. "When I woke up he wasn't there. The memory was so... fuzzy." Harry stood up and backed away a few steps. He looked really sorry, "I... I'm sorry, Ron. I've made a big mistake."

When Harry had stood up it had put a half erection right in front of Ron's eyes. When I looked down I saw that Ron's cock had gotten hard again at the sight. The expression on Ron's face was something I will never forget. His eyes were wide and his pink lips were parted and moist. He was staring. I was amazed how fast I could forget how upset I was and have that tension rush between my legs. Without thinking and before I could stop it. My hand was inside of my pants. I bit my lip not to make sounds when Ron turned around and saw me.

Harry's face was red. He was appearing to be almost amused by the trance Ron was in. "Ron?" he said. Ron blinked and looked up at Harry and then looked back at me.

"Hermione... what are you...?" I exhaled slowly, staring at Ron. When what had just happened sunk in I was apologising, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-- I was just..."

It was such an awkward moment. I couldn't say anything. Thank god it was Harry. If it was anyone else we would have been there forever.

Harry fell to his knees and grasped the back of Ron's head with one hand and put his gaping mouth to use in an open mouthed kiss. The other hand was grasping Ron's cock and tugging it slowly. I heard Ron moan into Harry's mouth. Harry pulled away and began to kiss Ron's neck.

When he tilted his head to allow Harry more space to kiss he saw me. When we made eye contact I couldn't help myself. I dove forward and kissed him, slipping my tounge into his mouth immedeately. I was on my hands and knees kissing him. It had to have been the most arousing things that had happened to me yet. I heard a another moan from Ron's throat and I felt his palm press against my left breast, then I felt a finger under my skirt, rubbing my clitoris outside of my lingere. I opened my eyes, thinking it was Ron.

But it wasn't. It was Harry. He was looking up at me over the rims of his glasses, his mouth around the tip of Ron's hard-on. I saw Ron with his mouth open slightly, not a centemeter away from my lips looking at me. He almost seemed guilty. I smiled and kissed him again. He exhaled softly and seemed to relax. I kept my eyes open and stared down at Harry while he sucked Ron's cock. I felt his finger probing me. I also felt Ron's hand leave my chest and felt it trace down my stomach and join harry's hand in teasing me. I felt myself get wet. Really wet. I looked at Ron and he was looking back in a daze. He was panting and moaning every few seconds. Harry's eyes were glued to us. I let out a cry of pleasure as I felt someone's finger pushing the fabric aside and working it inside me. We went on like this until something shocking happened. Ron stood up, pushed me onto my back so that I was underneath him the other side of the couch. I could see everything from here, his cheeks were very red. I know that is what happens when he gets close. What about Harry?

He didn't bother taking off my skirt. But he did pull my underwear off and tossed them aside. I watched as he grabbed his cock and pushed it inside me. The whole thing was so incredibly sexy and desparate I almost came when he went in. Ron began to thrust. He was holding him face over mine with one hand on the armrest of the sofa and his elbow resting on the couch beside me. I was watching his face. I couldn't help it. It looked like he was experiencing everything for the first time.

And then... I saw him open his eyes and cry out shock. When I looked over his shoulder I saw Harry throwing away a bottle of lube, and easing himself inside of Ron. It was like fireworks. Somehow, we found a rhythem.

I was watching Ron at first. His eyes were closed tight and his mouth was open. He was moaning, his head fell forward and he was biting onto my neck hard. The pain somehow gave me more pleasure and I let out a moan that was lost into Harry's mouth as he bent over Ron's back; leaning over his shoulder to kiss me. He was moaning into my mouth too. I could feel both of their balls hitting my ass when Ron was pushing inside of me. I was so close when I heard the "Ahhhh...!" I knew so well from Ron's orgasms. I felt his cock twitching inside of me as he fucked me harder during his orgasm. He had never came like this before. My muscles tightened around his cock when he arched his back and buried his face into the couch over my shoulder I felt an explosion of pleasure as I reached my orgasm. Harry bit onto my lip and moaned somewhere in his throat as he fucked Ron into his own orgasm.

I can't believe what's happening. I'm so perverted!

...

I hope we can do it again...


End file.
